The Game That Started It All
by PeanutButterOreoCookieGirl
Summary: Creeyle CraigxTweekxKyle Tweek and Craig have this game... This time they've upped the ante and Tweek loves it. rating may go up for possible later chapters Disclaimer: I don't own nor am I making any profit from this


_**A/N: Ok so first off this is a threesome fic of Craig/Tweek AND Kyle (with both of them)**_._** If its not your thing...go away. To anyone reading my other stories sorry I don't update for them lol.... with film its all about running through fandoms fast to get new influences lol :P Don't worry I'm not leaving any of my fandoms behind... Just hiatus from most of them. SP though...well I'm watching all eps in all seasons and I'm only on season 5 so expect more :P**_ **ENJOY!**

* * *

You see we have this game. Which was a perfectly good reason I was going over to Stan and Kyle's table looking like I was going to cry. The rules are simple...get sympathy and scare the bejeezers out of them. It always works and even though everyone knows about the game, everyone still gets scared. Craig has that effect on people when he glares. Today we'd decided to up the ante. _It's exciting. _

Up at their perfect table, Butters just grabbed Cartman's ass to shut him up, its more than fairly obvious when fat-boy's face lights up like a beet. Kenny, Stan and Kyle all seem to be in a heated discussion but when I approach the topic fades in favor of their curiosity. "Ay spaz don't tell me you two are up to it again." I roll my eyes, typical Cartman. Taking a sip of coffee I watch, inwardly amused as Kenny hits the other boy halfheartedly and gives me a wary look.

I pull my best nervous twitches into play and I know its started. "K-kyle can you NRG d-do me a favor?" He looks at me concerned. I've never asked anyone but Craig to help me. I know by the looks on their faces their skepticism is easing up. Time to go all out... "C-craig GAH broke up with me a-and.."

"Look you fuckin' fag we're not falling for this shit. All you want to do is mess with us. Nya!" Cartman again unsurprisingly. Its not a big deal I've got it under control. _God this is gonna be good._

Kyle's interrupted my thoughts. "Shut up fat-ass Craig's not even looking over here."

"He...he doesn't even seem to be upset at all... dude he looks kinda happy." _Way to go Stan._ Thank god Craig thinks of everything. I put on my best heartbroken face, which is saying something...I look pretty fucking messed up when I go all out.

"Stan! Not cool dude... Sure Tweek I'll help you. What do you need?"

It takes all of my willpower not to grin and to force a choked shriek instead. "Nnng I j-just want to GAH show Craig I'll move on." Another sip of coffee, this time to hide the insane giggle threatening to bubble out my throat. I wipe my mouth after drinking and a very real twitch shakes my body and its all I can do to make the giggles into shouts and shrieks. "I-I want you GAH to k-kiss me."

"Dude no way! Craig would kill me!" The Jew seems almost terrified at the prospect...yet I see a hint of intrigue. Its just as Craig said it would be and the very idea is making my mouth water. _Insatiable..._

"Ya dude, you're Craig's boyfriend no matter how many times you break up." Stan again...of course. Believe me when I say I'm not a hug fan of Stan Marsh. Unfortunately he was a very big part of this plot and if I could convince him of my desperate misery, Kyle would believe me without a doubt. Kenny, Butters and Cartman didn't matter in the slightest, though I could tell only Kenny knew what was going on. He always was perceptive.

"Nrggg no this GAH...this time its over." I keep my tone as firm and steely as possible with my utter inability to speak. "Craig Tucker is a douche bag and grk if he comes near me ever again I'm sending him to the hospital." Its harsh but I'm on a roll. This was where Craig was counting on my almost perfect angry ranting to improvise. "Y-you don't GAHTHEPRESSURE have to K-kyle... He'd want to hurt URK me not you a-anyways."

Kyle still clearly needs some convincing...though the way he's glancing in craig's direction surreptitiously and licking his lips while he glances back at me, speaks volumes. Stan seems sympathetic and Cartman is too caught up with Butters to pay us any attention... I'll have to thank Butters for it later. Kenny is paying rapt attention, eager to see some action...though if he wants Craig to come barrelling in with fists or me and Kyle to lock lips its not clear.

"Why me though Tweek? I mean..Kenny would have been my first guess..." Kyle was smart but susceptible to submissive freaks I knew because of the way his eyes widened and he kept playing with his bottom lip once realisation dawned. "Y-you like me Tweek?"

I don't even need to try to blush it happened naturally and my pulse sped up dramatically with the way the words crossed his lips. It truly left me in awe and I was sure my act/not-act had shown that fact clearly. I didn't expect those hands to be pulling me closer, forcing our mouths together hotly. I also hadn't anticipated how good this would feel, how good he'd taste. Or how hungry he'd be for me. He pushed my lips apart and decided to explore my mouth more. I was forgetting the plan and falling into this intoxicating heat when someone pressed against me, reminding me of what was to happen. It nearly made me grin into the kiss but Kyle, unaware of the body behind me, sucked my tongue forcing a moan out of me.

That's when Craig stepped in and cleared his throat. Kyle broke away, eyes wide, scared and accusatory. then Craig broke into his sexy smirk and slid his fingers into a startled redhead's hair and kissed him over my shoulder. My libido went berserk and I was dimly aware of the chaotic scene we were, but oh god Craig was pulling out all the stops and turning on all his charm and Kyle seemed simply unable to resist.

I forced my way to whisper into Kyle's ear. "We want y-you so much. Skip with us Kyle."

Stan was gaping, unable even to stammer anything when Kyle pulled away and nodded, gathering all his things. Kenny was giggling and Cartman was bitching to Butters...the rest of the cafeteria was silent. Guess we put on quite the show. Kyle seemed to think so too but instead of commenting, took both of us by the hands and stormed out. _God this is going to be good.

* * *

_

_**A/N: So I hope you all liked this XD. Just something I though of out of random this morning :P Theres plenty more SP stories coming though I assure you. REVIEW!**  
_


End file.
